


The Very Secret Journal of Aragorn, Son of Arathorn

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn is done, At least having Finrod along would have been a laugh, Diary Style, F/M, Gen, More pairings to follow, This adventure is not fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questing is not as fun as it sounds. Are we there yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Journal of Aragorn, Son of Arathorn

Day 5 of ???

Already not enjoying this.  

Note to self: No more picking up stray halflings in taverns. Can only lead to mischief.

For that matter, no more hanging about taverns. Arwen was very shirty last time I came back to Imladris still smelling like mead. In my own defense, I did not start the fight. The goat did.

Anyway, situation grim.

Halflings range from rather excited about going to the next best vacation spot outside of Angband, (Pippin), and outright realistic about chances of survival, (Frodo).

Thank the Valar the ringbearer is the sensible one.

Gandalf is silent and enigmatic. No change foreseeable, except for when he runs out of pipe weed. Then he will be grouchy, silent and enigmatic.

Boromir varies from trying to be affable with the rest of us to outright derision at our quest. He didn’t have to volunteer if he didn’t want to.

Legolas flaunting about. Want to tell him he has nothing on Finrod, but hold tongue for fear of the strop that would surely follow. He keeps bickering with Gimli.

Gimli seems a reasonable fellow. Smokes a decent weed. Must confess to not spending much time with Dwarves. He keeps bickering with Legolas.

Sneaking suspicion someone will be pushed off a cliff before we even get to Mordor.

Finding myself becoming very sympathetic to Beren.

Miss Arwen.

=(  

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have an excuse. I'm not sure if there's more yet.


End file.
